childhood interests
by Rainy-Shey Mastriani
Summary: its a crossover story of ccs, daa3x, and othello so just read on
1. prologue

**Prologue**

**Othello story on manga:**

**Yaya higuchi is very shy girl and have 2 friends named seri and moe (fake) who laugh on her back not until nana came out. Whenever yaya will look at her reflection she will change to nana but if she bumps her head she will return to her old self. Before yaya is in love with her idol shohei the leader of the former band known as Juliet so every Sunday she join cosplay of her favorite band. **

**Maybe many of you know what is the story of daa! 3x and ccs so I don't have to tell you about it .**


	2. omoide ga ippai

**Hi guys! I know that you are familiar at me in writing stories in UFO baby or daa! 3x and I don't finished, the truth is I already finished it but my computer had virus so I wasn't able to post it but anyway this story is based on Othello manga, Daa! 3x & CCS. **

(Author's notes) 

Kanata and miyu-19

Syaoran and sakura-18

Moriyama and yaya-21 

Chapter one:

**O**_m__o_ide **G**a **I**ppai

(Full Of Memories)

It's Christmas Eve and the couples decide to have a double date…eh triple date I mean…

Yaya: I can't believe that Moriyama-kun would fall in love with me (She said in disbelief).

Moriyama: I told you to stop addressing me with Kun (He seemed annoyed).

Yaya: but I can't help it and beside it sounds good (She said with a sweat dropped).

Moriyama: do you want me to call you yaya the cry ya! (He said with a sarcastic face).

Miyu: moriyama stop picking on yaya (she said with a proud face).

Sakura: miyu is right (she said with an approving face)

Kanata: come on you two don't get into there fight, if you want one then you can fight with us, your own boyfriends

Syaoran: yeah he's right

Miyu and Sakura: shut up 

The 3 boys shut up and followed the girls. They went on without fighting but of course as usual yaya is not mad at moriyama. They ate at the restaurant called **_S_h_o_o_t_i_n_g _S_t_a_r_s_**. They got the large table and there sitting arrangement was: miyu, sakura, and yaya and on the other side was kanata, syaoran, and moriyama. (Oops why is that the boys are facing the girls instead of sitting beside their girlfriends).

"After this were are we going" said miyu,

"I just heard that christine and tomoyo are now business partners and they called there shop Daidouji and Hanakomachi designs" said sakura (christine is now engaged with nozomu while tomoyo is with eriol)

"Why don't we visit them after this" said yaya 

"Yeah, why not" said moriyama

After eating they went to the shop. There they saw tomoyo very busy in designing the wedding gown while christine is measuring them. They wait for them to finish in the lobby before entering their office.

"When are we going to start there dress" christine said

"They said they need it by next 3 weeks so we have a lot of time" said tomoyo

"That's how designers should act, very busy" they were interrupted by miyu's words

"Oh miyu how I miss you, what are you doing here?" said christine

"Hey were here too." Said the other guys

"Oh, hi guys," said tomoyo

"What took you here" said christine

"Just visiting" said sakura

"Won't you celebrate Christmas" said syaoran

"Well later after our work and beside they will be fetching us," said tomoyo

"I have an idea why not have a sleepover so we could celebrate Christmas together" said yaya

"Okay so at my place later at around nine pm" said christine

"We'll go together," said kanata holding miyu's hands

"I'll pick yaya" moriyama said

"And I'll pick sakura" said syaoran

"Okay see you later"

"Hai"

They all went home all of them are busy packing their things.

_**Miyu and kanata:**_

"Kanata happy birthday and merry Christmas" miyu said handing him a box

"Thank you, can I open it now"

"Sure why not"

Inside was a photo album containing pictures of them together with ruu and wannya until they head home, pictures of them during high school and when they met the others last 2 years its been 5 years since ruu left them and they have there relationship after that and a DVD Discman. Kanata suddenly pulled miyu in a deep kiss… then pulled out because of lack of air.

"That was the best gift I ever receive thank you miyu"

"And the kiss was the best gift for me"

"Wait did I say that was my gift for you"

"Why isn't it?"

Kanata pulled out a box wrapped in a green Japanese paper tied with a red ribbon

"Can I open it now?"

"Yes you can" inside was a Mark and Spencer mint liquid soap, shampoo and conditioner and a Victoria's secret garden's endless love lotion and body spray together with a mint colored face towel, body scrub and body towel.

"Thank you kanata I love it"

"Really,"

miyu nodded

_**Sakura and syaoran:**_

"Have you forgotten anything?" Asked syaoran

"Nope" answered sakura

They entered syaoran's car (remember syaoran is very rich and they are in the right age). As they are on their way sakura pulled a paper bag with a Merry Christmas on it. Syaoran looked at her through the corner of his eyes and said, "for whom is that", "for you but you'll open it later".

Syaoran parked his car for a while in the sidewalk.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I want to open my very special gift"

"How can you say that its very special, huh"

"Well it's from you"

"Oh well, open it" sakura handed it to him, inside was a scarf of green with there initial S&S on it.

"Told you I'll love it" 

"Really" giggling

"Yes and this is my gift for you" he pulled out a small box and inside it was a necklace with a pendant S&S on it.

"Arigatou"

"You love it?"

"Hai very much"

_**Moriyama and yaya:**_

While they are on the sidewalk…

"It been 7 years since we met and I became an official singer of black dog and our relationship"

"Before you're so shy but now you've gain a lot of confidence," (remember yaya was really shy and now she's the leading lady singer of moriyama in their band).

"You're the one who thought me how to gain a lot of confidence for the past years and I have to because I'm you're girlfriend and the lead singer too"

Moriyama drop their bag and pulled yaya in a hug and kiss her on the lips

Meanwhile…(9:10)

"Where are those three couples?" tomoyo said

"Probably opening gifts" nozomu said

"Correction exchanging gifts" said eriol

"Okay here's you're teas" christine said

A/n: I know its short but promise next time it'll be long and by the way those who don't know Othello it is just a manga not yet anime and it is currently released in America in English version.

And also I am not living in America I'm in Philippines so if you are a Filipino and want to read it you may buy on national bookstore.


End file.
